the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
IndigNation 2009
IndigNation 2009 marked the first year that the veteran members of People Like Us who had organised all the previous years' LGBT pride months since 2005 decided to take a back seat and hand the reins of organisation to new blood. They chose the young and enthusiastic Jun Zubillaga-Pow who had just returned from overseas studies in the United Kingdom. Pow singlehandedly organised most of the events and advertised them on Facebook. He was to be the main organiser of IndigNation annually until his departure again to the UK for his postgraduate studies in 2012. =Calendar Of Events= All events are open to free public admission unless otherwise stated. Private events are marked (P). 30 July 2009: For Ages 4 and Up, 7pm @ Utterly Art 31 July 2009: Opening Party, 11pm @ Play 1 Aug 2009: Opening Reception, 7:30pm @ 72-13 2 Aug 2009: Rascals Presentation I, 2pm @ Post-Museum 5 Aug 2009: One Night in Bangkok: Chris Coles, 7pm @ Forth Gallery 6 Aug 2009: All You Need Is Love, 7pm @ Post Museum 7 Aug 2009: ADLUS Night Hike : Southern Ridges, 8pm @ TBA 8 Aug 2009: I'm a VolunQueer, 2pm @ 72-13 Rascals Presentation III, 5pm @ 72-13 9 Aug 2009: The Unofficial Pink Picnic, 5pm @ Botanic Gardens 12 Aug 2009: Ghosted (English/German/Mandarin), $10, 8pm @ The Arts House 13 Aug 2009: Ghosted (Mandarin), $10, 8pm @ The Arts House 14 Aug 2009: Devotee + Tanjong Rhu, $10, 8pm @ The Arts House 15 Aug 2009: OutRace: Racing Through History, 2pm @ Play ????“???? ????”??? (P), 2pm @ 72-13 Rev. Oyoung Wenfeng (Christianity Talk), 7pm @ Free Community Church Apprehending the Gentlemen, 7pm @ 72-13 Bearspective, 9pm @ Play 16 Aug 2009: The SinQSA Game Show, 3pm @ 72-13 “???,???”?—? ??????????? ???, 7pm @ 72-13 19 Aug 2009: 24 @ TBC 20 Aug 2009: ?? by Ken Ang, 8pm @ Same Pub 21 Aug 2009: No More Daddy’s Little Girl, 7:30pm @ Oohtique A Marriage of Convenience, 7pm @ Forth Gallery 22 Aug 2009: No More Daddy’s Little Girl, 2pm @ Borders Wheelock Body to Body: A Malaysian Queer Anthology (P), 3pm @ 72-13 Who Claims «????»?, $20, 5pm @ Post Museum Are we there yet? 7:45pm @ 72-13 23 Aug 2009: Sungei Buloh Nature Walk, 9-11am @ Visitor Centre, Sungei Buloh Wetland Reserve Rascals Presentation II: Jun and Miak, 3pm @ 72-13 Triplebill: Kings and condoms, 7pm@ 72-13 26 Aug 2009: «??»?????????, $24, 8pm @ Play 27 Aug 2009: 28 Aug 2009: Censorship: Homosexual Lifestyle and Freedom of Expression, 7.30pm @ Post-Museum 29 Aug 2009: United We Fall, Divided We Stand? (Debate), 2pm @ 72-13 30 Aug 2009: StagNation: gay history… gay history?, 3pm @ 72-13 Memorial Service for Anthony Yeo, 5pm @ 72-13 ContraDiction, 7pm @ 72-13 =Advertisements and Reviews= =See also= *IndigNation: Singapore's first gay pride month *IndigNation 2006 *IndigNation 2007 *IndigNation 2008 *IndigNation 2010 *IndigNation 2011 *IndigNation 2012 *IndigNation 2013 *IndigNation 2014 *IndigNation 2015 *IndigNation 2016 *IndigNation 2017 *PM Lee Hsien Loong allows indoor talks to be held without a police licence, 22 August 2004 =External links & References= *IndigNation SG's Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/IndigNationSG?fref=ts. *IndigNation SG's Wordpress site:https://indignationsg.wordpress.com/. *A playlist of videos of past IndigNation events on YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEE094F6859E9F1CC. *IndigNation Sg's YouTube channel:http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGfbL2dC8ezTdyOfTWWBcqQ. *PLU's IndigNation website. (now defunct) *The older IndigNation Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/pages/IndigNation/143627712322948?fref=ts. Its name was changed to plu.sg in July 2016 by Jun Pow so as not to clash with the official IndigNation SG Facebook page. =Acknowledgements= This article was compiled by Roy Tan. Category:LGBT articles